


Свидание

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Последний шанс [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Голд хочет сделать все правильно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** таймлайн — 2-й сезон.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Голд замер перед дверью, подняв руку, но так и не постучав. Сегодня был особенный вечер.  
      Вчера он пригласил Лейси в ресторан, устав от «свиданий» в подсобке его магазина и шумной, прокуренной и вопиюще  _дешевой_ «Кроличьей норе». Все это было неправильно, и сама Лейси была неправильной, и он так хотел это исправить… но не знал как. Всей его магии не хватит, чтобы вернуть Белль, а феи не торопятся помогать злейшему врагу, но, может, если он изменит хоть что-то, это жуткое ощущение неправильности пропадет?  
      Голд собрался с духом и выбил частую дробь по дереву, отчего посыпалась облупившаяся краска. Он поморщился и принялся было отряхивать костяшки пальцев, но в этот момент дверь распахнулась.  
      Лейси явно очень старалась соответствовать. Голд помнил, как она удивленно распахнула глаза и тут же нахмурилась, когда он озвучил место — словно тут же принялась перебирать гардероб, прикидывая, что можно надеть. Что ж… это было не так уж плохо: юбка чуть короче, чем требует этикет, помада, как обычно, слишком яркая — черт бы побрал Руби, — но блузка вполне милая, даже элегантная. Вроде бы Голд ее даже раньше не видел. Лейси шагнула вперед, и он обратил внимание, что они почти одного роста. Ну да, своим убийственным шпилькам она тоже не изменила. Но хотя бы начало положено.  
      — Добрый вечер, — Голд склонил голову и протянул купленную по дороге бутоньерку. Лейси недоуменно опустила глаза, затем взгляд ее прояснился.  
      — Спасибо. — Она вскрыла коробочку, вынула белую розу и не глядя швырнула пустую упаковку себе за спину. — Последний раз мне такое дарили на выпускном…  
      — Ты позволишь? — не дожидаясь ответа, Голд ловко прикрепил бутоньерку к запястью Лейси.  
      — Красиво, — улыбнулась та, слегка покрутив рукой. — Мы не опоздаем в этот твой ужасно дорогой ресторан?  
      Голд сдержал порыв поморщиться и учтиво предложил локоть.  
      — Я никогда никуда не опаздываю.

* * *

      Свидание проходило просто замечательно… первые пять минут.  
      А потом Лейси показала себя во всей красе. Она присвистывала, разглядывая меню, и громко озвучивала особенно поразившие ее цены. Она флиртовала с официантом и кривилась от лучшего местного вина, обозвав его кислятиной. Она держала вилку в правой руке и ела салат ложкой. С этим Голд смирился бы — пускай его неприятно поражало, что в Лейси не осталось _ничего_ от Белль, даже такой малости, как манеры, — но в довершении всего Лейси скинула туфли. Во всяком случае, он слышал характерный стук об пол. Все снова было не так, неправильность не желала сдавать позиции, наоборот, все делалось только хуже.  
      Голд глотнул виски и внезапно ощутил прикосновение к внутренней стороне бедра. Он моментально вскинул глаза на Лейси, но та с беззаботным видом возила по тарелке вилкой, на которую нацепила кусочек булки, собирая подливу от мяса. Это нарушало еще пару правил этикета, но зрелище было до странного уютным.       Голд решил не обращать внимания на заигрывания.  
      Когда принесли десерт, прикосновение поползло вверх и кончики пальцев — разумеется, это была нога Лейси, что же еще? — уперлись Голду в пах. Он едва не подавился виски и прошипел:  
      — Что ты творишь?  
      — Мне скучно, — протянула Лейси, лениво соскребая с пирожного крем. — Мы что, есть сюда пришли? — Ее пятка полностью прижималась к члену Голда и покачивалась вверх-вниз в такт движениям ложечки. — И вообще, сам, вон, виски глушишь, а мне всякую дрянь предлагаешь.  
      Голд задохнулся — от возмущения и от того, что его член начал отзываться на эти недвусмысленные знаки внимания, — и резко ответил:  
      — Это прекрасное вино… — голос предательски сорвался на последнем слове.  
      Лейси хищно улыбнулась и убрала ногу.  
      — Да, точно. Спасибо, все было очень вкусно, но теперь я хочу прогуляться.  
      И, быстро нашарив туфли, подхватила сумочку и двинулась в сторону выхода. Чертыхнувшись, Голд бросил на стол несколько купюр, которые должны были с лихвой покрыть счет, и поспешил следом, до белых костяшек вцепившись в набалдашник трости.  
      Это было самое ужасное свидание из всех их свиданий, и в глубине души Голд был благодарен, что этот фарс наконец закончился.

* * *

      Когда Голд вышел из ресторана, Лейси нигде не было видно. Проклиная свою хромоту, он завертел головой, обшаривая взглядом пустынную улицу. Никого, лишь пара редких прохожих. Голд вздохнул и повернул налево — скорее всего, Лейси направилась в «Нору», за вожделенным виски.  
      Он проходил мимо проулка, заставленного принадлежащими ресторану мусорными баками, когда из темноты вынырнула рука и сцапала его за рукав, утягивая за собой.  
      — Что за… — выдохнул Голд, а ловкие пальцы уже расстегивали пуговицу на его брюках.  
      — Я весь вечер этого ждала, — промурлыкала Лейси. — Ну же, признайся, ты тоже этого хотел.  
      Голд попытался оттолкнуть ее — все неправильно, совсем неправильно, надрывался внутренний голос, — но ее руки оказались проворнее, и секунду спустя, вжикнув молнией ширинки, обхватили его член прямо сквозь ткань белья.  
      И Голд сдался.  
      Он рванул юбку Лейси вверх, без особого удивления обнаружив, что она-то как раз белье не надела, и вмял кончики пальцев в упругие ягодицы, надеясь, что наутро останутся синяки. Лейси довольно застонала, обвивая его ногой, притискивая к себе.  
      — Тебе это не понадобится, — промурлыкала она, одной рукой отбирая у него трость, а другой направляя его член в себя.  
      И снова все повторялось, как уже было до этого: темный грязный проулок, вонь от мусорных баков и похотливая гримаса на любимом лице.  
      Голд рвано дергался, вкладывая все силы, будто надеялся вытрахать Лейси из этого тела, будто этой примитивной магии достаточно, чтобы она посмотрела на него с узнаванием. Чтобы он узнал в ней Белль.  
      Лейси задышала чаще, прикусывая губу и запрокидывая голову, вжимаясь в него всем телом. Голд отнял одну руку от стены, в которую упирался, и обхватил ее затылок, вынуждая взглянуть на себя.  
      — Скажи мое имя, — велел он, сопровождая каждый слог мощным толчком. — Скажи.  
      И замолчал в ожидании, все наращивая темп.  
      Лейси резко выдохнула и замерла, сжимаясь вокруг него, уставившись ему в глаза мутными от наслаждения глазами. Голд затаил дыхание.  
      — Голд… — прошелестело в ночи.  
      И он слетел в судороги оргазма, с горечью понимая, что все напрасно.


End file.
